Raiders
Divisions: |hobby = Pillaging. Plundering. Murdering. Otherwise ruining the day of anyone unfortunate enough to not be one of them. |goals = Depends on groups, as some prey on people for sheer thrills whereas others pillage for necessity and survival. |crimes = Destruction Murder Theft |type of hostile species = Feral Barbarians}} Raiders are common enemies in the Fallout video game series. Summary Raiders are survivors of the Great War that have turned to random murder and pillaging in order to survive in the wasteland. They are generally completely barbaric and devoid of redeeming qualities, killing virtually anyone outside of their fellow raiders, especially after living like savages in the chaotic post-war world for extended amounts of time. Because of their primitive scavenger nature, raiders are usually less organized and well equipped than more civilized post-war groups like the NCR and Brotherhood of Steel. Various Raider gangs are present all throughout the ruins of America and appear in all Fallout games. Even in places where civilization and order have started to rebuild, raiders still remain a constant nuisance and always will be, much like common street thugs in today's world. Some raider groups are stronger and more civilized/less savage than others. Raiders are most prominent in Fallout 3. The raiders of the Capital Wasteland are among the most depraved of all and are found everywhere throughout the game world as one of the main enemy types. They are all labeled simply as "Raider".Similarly in The Pitt all raiders there are labeled "Pitt Raider"with the exception of a few of them and the named members the Pitt Raiders have also enslaved the people of The Pitt for their own purposes. In Fallout: New Vegas, raiders are much weaker and less common than in Fallout 3 thanks to the law enforcement of the NCR, and now organized into different gangs unlike in the previous installment. One notable gang encountered early in the game are the Powder Gangers, who are escaped NCR convicts that like to use explosives. The "Great Khans", a new incarnation of the Khans group originally featured in the original Fallout, have become less raider-like over the years and are now a tribe of savage warriors rather than complete murderous lunatics. But the most dangerous and evil raiders in New Vegas are the Fiends, a bunch of insane drug addicts who terrorize the ruins near the New Vegas city complex.Other gangs in New Vegas are the cannabalistic Jackals,The ruthless Vipers,and the vile Scorpions. In Fallout 4 many raider varieties exist along with new raider gangs.normal Raiders come in various different versions such as normal,scum,psycho,scavver,waster,survivalist,and veteran.Similar to Fallout:New Vegas raiders in Fallout 4 can also be organized into gangs,such as The Forged who inhabit the Saugus Ironworks and are most notable for using fire based weapons such as Flamers and Molotovs,The Automatron DLC adds another gang known as the Rust Devils a raider gang most known for their use of robots using varieties of Protectrons Mr.Handys Assaultrons and Sentry Bots,another technical raider faction though they aren't necessarally categorized as raiders in the Far Harbor DLC you can encounter the Trappers former fur trappers fishermen and hunters who have been driven mad by the island's radioactive fog,The Nuka World DLC adds 3 more raider gangs those being the Disciples the Operators and the Pack. Known Members ;Fallout 3 * Junders Plunkett * Rocksalt * Ryan Brigg * Lug-Nut * Lag-Bolt (also a member of talon company) * Madame * Smiling Jack * Torcher * Split Jack * Sam Warrick * The Wanderer * Bethesda Ruins Raider Boss * Springvale School Raider Leader * Springvale School Raider Miniboss * Evergreen Mills North Shack raider * Evergreen Mills North Shack raider's partner * Evergreen Mills South Shack raider * Caleb Smith (formerly) * Jaime Palabras (formerly) * Jericho (formerly) * Tara Fields (deceased) ;Pitt Raiders * Lord Ishmael Ashur * Sandra Kundanika * Krenshaw * Everett * Bingo * Bone * Duke * Faydra * Friday * Gruber * Hammer * Harris * Jackson * Lulu * Mex * Mona * O-Dog * Phantom * Reddup * Spook * Squill * Trouble Man * Vikia * Wernher (formerly) ;Fiends * Motor Runner * Daniel * BoneGnash (attack dog) * GnashBone (attack dog) * Vault 3 Fiend Boss * Vault 3 Fiend Guard * Duke * Cook-Cook * Violet * Violetta (attack dog) * Driver Nephi * Razz (formerly) ;Jackals * Jackal gang members * Jackal gang leaders * NHPS Jackal leader * Prospectors den Jackal leader * Nipton road pit stop Jackal leader ;Vipers * Viper Gunslingers * Viper leaders ;Scorpions * Yvette * Roller ;Greasers * Greasy Johnny * Greasers ;Great Khans * Papa Khan * Regis * Jessup * McMurphy (alive in intro deceased in-game) * Anders * Diane * Jack * Jerry the Punk * Melissa Lewis * Oscar Velasco * Great Khan Armorer * Sergeant Bitter-Root (formerly) * Manny Vargas (formerly) ;Fallout 4 * Ack-Ack * Ahab (Rust Devils sentry bot) * Artis (Creation Club) * Avery * Bear * Bedlam (Forged) * Big Maude (L&L Gang) * Boomer * Bosco * Bull * Burner (Creation Club) * Carl Everett (deceased) * Chancer * Cinder * Clutch * Overboss Colter * Connor (Creation Club) * Corin (deceased) * Cutty * Demo * Dixie (Disciples) * Eager Ernie (also a member of the Triggermen) * Erris (deceased) * Gabriel * Gaff * Porter Gage * Gouger * Gristle * Gruel * Hadrian (deceased) * Helter Skelter * Hugo (deceased) * Ian (deceased) * Ivey (Rust Devils) * Jack (deceased) * James Wire * Jared * Johnny T. Walters (L&L Gang) * Kath (deceased) * Ken Standish (deceased) * Kendra * Lefty * Lizzie Wyath (Operators) * Lucky Tatum (L&L Gang) * Luke Silverhand (deceased) * Mags Black (Operators) * Mason (The Pack) * Mercy (Creation Club) (Formerly C.O.A) * Nisha (Disciples) * Northy * Rags * Red Tourette * Regi Blattaria * Ricca (deceased) * Rowdy (formerly) * Sabine * Captain Sally (L&L Gang) * Savoy (Disciples) * Scabby (Creation Club) (deceased) * Scutter * Shank * Silas (Creation Club) * Simon * Simone * Sinjin * Sinner * Skrap Rat * Slab * Slag (Forged) * Slough * Smiling Kate * Sparta * Stevie Buchanan (L&L Gang) * Sully Mathis * Sykes (deceased) * Tad (deceased) * Tammy Mac (L&L Gang) * Tanya Standish (deceased) * The Bruiser (L&L Gang) * Tower Tom * Tweez * Walter * Wayne Delancy * Weylan (The Pack) (deceased) * Whiplash * William Black (Operators) * Wolfgang * Wretch * Zane (Creation Club) (Deceased) * Judge Zeller ;Trappers * Bilge * Braun Husky (deceased) * Bray Husky (deceased) * Douglas * Luke Husky (deceased) * Malcolm * Rowan Husky (deceased) ;Fallout 76 * Rose * Raiders vendor * Vendor bot Raiders * Vendor bot Resin * Bosley (deceased) * David Thorpe (infected with scorched plague) * Edie Stevens (deceased) * Freddie Lang (Mutated into Glowing one) * Henrick (deceased) * Kerry (deceased) * Margie McClintock (deceased) * Morris Stevens (devolved into the Progenitor Wendigo) * Rosalynn Jeffries (deceased) * Walter Griswold (deceased) ;New Appalachian Raiders * Meg Initiation *Methods of initiations are different depending on Raiders, but they are all brutal and dangerous. *Khans and Great Khans: beating up initiates for an hour. If the initiate does not manage to cry out and survives, then he/she is passed. Females are to undergo the same initiation treatment and are granted no special treatment. *Forged: those who failed to pass the initiation are tossed down to Shaft Furnace. *Raiders from Eastern region: beating up initiates by 3~4 members. If initiates successfully endure beatings withing certain amount of time then he/she is passed. If they fail and die, their bodies will be hanged on the ceilings. Trivia *In Fallout 4, for all their barbaric and savage nature, a handful of Raiders do show prides and sliver of their humanity in private: This was shown when a Raider sits at the grave of a fallen female Raider, or keep on muttering "Not your fault... No other way... I had to..." Navigation Category:Ferals Category:Fallout Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Criminals Category:Drug Dealers Category:Thugs Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Vandals Category:Greedy Category:Barbarian Category:Outcast Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Hostile Species Category:Western Villains Category:Thief Category:Murderer